A Potions Master's Worst Nightmare
by Mystical Kiwi
Summary: Could it really happen to him?
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hey I'm back! Yeah, I know it's been forever, and I hope you all missed me!! Well, this story is about the one and only Snape!! See his world turn upside-down…  
  
  
  
1 A Potions Master's Worst Nightmare  
  
PROLOUGE: The Nightmare  
  
Snape sat up in his large oak bed, soaked with sweat and breathing heavily. ~No, it was only a dream~, he thought. He kicked off the blankets, and went to his bathroom for a glass of water. The he changed into fresh night robes and settled back into bed. ~There's no way that could possibly happen.~ Or so he thought…. 


	2. Daydreams can get you into heaps of Trou...

~Daydreaming gets you in heaps of Trouble~  
  
Snape woke up, refreshed and ready to start the day. How unusual… usually I feel like shit. Hmmm… He started the day off with a shower, careful to keep the shower cap over his greasy hair, keeping it dry and soap-free. Then, he dressed in his usual black robes and headed into the corridor.  
  
As he was walking, he noticed something on his sleeve. It was pinkish and sort of glittery. He dabbed at it but that only seemed to make it bigger. Fuck it. No one will notice. He walked into the great hall and gasped.  
  
"What the bloody---" Everything was pink. P-I-N-K. There wasn't a hint of blue or any black at all in the great all. All the kids were playing hopscotch and jumprope. A few of them were even playing redrover. Snape wanted to faint. Instead he went over to Dumbledore, who was in a horrible pink bathing suit.  
  
"Sir, what on Earth happened in h---"  
  
"G'morning Severus! Did you sleep well? I see that you have a spot of something on your sleeve. Let me fix that for you." Dumbledore reached over and grabbed Snape's arm and grabbed a pink napkin. Unfortunately, he also knocked over McGonagall's drink in the process. That sent a shower of pink liquid all over Snape.  
  
"ARRGH!!!" Snape screamed.  
  
"Oh dear…. Let me get that for you." Dumbledore tried to wipe the juice off, but only succeeded in smearing it all over. Now there was only one spot of black visible on Snape's robes: his no-no spot.  
  
"Oh, it looks like I've missed a spot," Dumbledore said with that old twinkle in his eye.  
  
"HELL no!!!" But Dumbledore had already grabbed Snape and proceeded with the Wiping. NOW he was fully pink.  
  
"You-you-you…" Snape faultered. This is just like my dream… everything was pink. It's only coincidence, though, right? Just that very moment, the candles flickered and then blew out. There was a shuffling noise and Snape felt himself being lifted up. He tried to protest but he was being tied and gagged. Then the candles all of a sudden burst back into flame and the room was filled with light. What Snape saw would make any man shit himself. McGonagall, sitting in his lap wearing nothing but a leather thong, giving him a lap dance.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He screamed into the gags. "GEROFF!! GEROFF!!!!"  
  
"What's that suga baybee?" McGonagall cooed.  
  
"AHHHH! AHHHHH! GEROFF GEROFF!!!!" He screams muffled.  
  
"Oooo! You want me to take the thong off?"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Oh Dumblydore, sweetums, I believe he wants you to snatch my thong off with your teeth!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Snape pulled as hard as he could on the ropes that bound his arms to his chair and broke free. He snatched off the gags in his mouth and shoved McGonagall off of him.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!" He bellowed.  
  
There were titters going around the room. He looked around and saw that All the students were in their seats and the pink had disappeared. Snape even saw that McGonagall was wearing her normal casual robes.  
  
"You don't -want- new stands on the quidditch field, Professor Snape?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "If you insist…"  
  
"No, I mean, that's not what I meant. I mean, ah, nevermind." Snape sat down in his seat, confused.  
  
"Alrighty then. We will be putting in the new stands on the quidditch field this Sunday. Also, as exams are approaching…" Snape stopped listening.  
  
He was deep in thought about his little daydream and barely realised that he had left the Great Hall. He was moving towards his classroom when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"You forgot something on the table." She handed him a paper sack, and walked away, after shooting him a secretic grin. He opened the sack and gasped. It was a leather thong.  
  
A/N: I don't think I'll make another chapter to it, since I kinda ended it here, lol. Hope you liked! 


End file.
